Bombshell
by Elka Lynne
Summary: Sequel to Unintentional Father - however it can be read has a stand alone story. Rachel has been keeping a secret for far too long but will she reveal the truth? And after a mission to take out a high priority target Charlie gets into some trouble, will Miles be able to save her in time and how will they handle Rachel's bombshell?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel watched Miles and Charlie from a distance. They were standing on opposite sides of a table looking down at an old set of blue prints. The latest target for the rebels was a militia munitions factory. Unfortunately this factory was very close to town, so the challenge was destroying the building without taking out the entire town. Miles had insisted that Charlie be involved in the planning. His reasoning, she needed to learn in order to survive. Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying but judging by their expressions and mannerisms it was intense. Each pointing and talking, going back and forth. She was struck at that moment by how alike they were. They way the stood, their mannerisms hell even their facial expressions were alike. God it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. She was amazed they hadn't already. Surely Miles suspected.

Rachel closed her eyes and thought back on the decision she made all those years ago.

It was a few days before her wedding to Ben. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. But as she stared at the two very pink lines on the stick in her hand, all she wanted to do was cry. How on earth could this have happened? How the hell could she have let this happen? She tried to blame it on the stress of planning a wedding, but deep down she knew that was a lie. For the past few months she had been having an affair with Miles, her fiancé's brother. She knew it was wrong and that it couldn't last. He didn't love her, not the way she wanted or needed to be loved. No matter how hard she tired she just couldn't stay way. She was drawn to him in a way she had never felt before. It was wrong, she knew it, but she let it happen anyway. Now she was pregnant and Rachel knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Miles was the father. This was going kill Ben.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben's voice in the hall.

"Honey I'm home!"

Rachel hid the test at the back of the bathroom cabinet and met Ben in the kitchen.

"Okay I've got the tuxes, the favors and confirmed the D.J. Miles you have the rings right?"

Rachel looked up to see Miles rooting around her refrigerator.

"You guys have to get better beer," he said as he pulled out a bottled and opened it up. "Yes Ben, I have the rings. Nothing is going to get in the way of your big day."

Miles' gaze settled on Rachel and she almost thought she saw pain in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe they had a future. Maybe he did love her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben.

"I'm just glad it worked out that you won't ship out till after the wedding. I'd hate to be without my best man."

"You're being deployed?" Rachel gasped.

"Yep two days after the wedding. While you guys are honeymooning in Hawaii, Bass and I will be on our way to Afghanistan."  
"How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know, six months, a year, forever…"

Before she could respond Ben's phone went off. After a short conversation he hung up and looked at Rachel. "I have to go in to work for a little bit and finish a few things before I enter wedded bliss. I'll be back later tonight."

He gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door. Rachel stared at Miles. He was leaving. He was going off to war and he might not come back. She would be all alone. She couldn't take that chance.

"It's time to end this thing Miles. We both knew it was temporary. It was a fantasy. It's time to go back to the real world. I'm getting married and you are going to Afghanistan."

"Rachel, don't." Miles stepped closer to her, put one hand on her shoulder and the other caressed her face.

Rachel looked deep into his beautiful eyes and waffled for an instant. God she couldn't breath. She took a deep breath. It may be the wrong decision but it was the one she was making. He could never know. She stepped out of his embrace.

"Rachel is what you really want?"

"Ben loves me.."

"I love you, and you didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter. I've made my choice. I choose Ben. Goodbye Miles."

Miles leaned in and gave her a fierce passionate kiss, but before Rachel could loose herself one last time, he pulled away, turned around and walked out the door.

Rachel's fingers touched her lips as she remembered that last kiss they shared in her apartment all those years ago. She looked into the tent at Miles and Charlie. He was standing next to her now his hand on her shoulder while he explained something or other. She still couldn't reconcile the man she knew before the blackout with the general he had become and then to this man in front of her.

Rachel had been so sure she made the right decision, especially after what Miles had turned into. But now, watching him with Charlie, she wasn't so sure. When he was general he was heartless and cruel. With Charlie he was protective, caring, loving in his own way.

An unexpected wave of jealousy swept over her. Why now? Why couldn't he have been that man when she went to him and Monroe all those years ago. Why didn't he protect her. Why didn't he save her from Monroe? Why wasn't she enough? Why couldn't she be the one to change him? Rachel immediately felt guilty about the direction of her thoughts. She shouldn't be jealous of her own daughter and her relationship with Miles. But it was happening more and more and it was affecting her relationship with Charlie. What little relationship they had.

Rachel hated to admit it but Charlie was all grown up. She didn't need her anymore, maybe she never really did. Charlie needed Miles. She needed her father. He was the best person for her. He could see her through what was coming. Rachel knew what she needed to do. She couldn't save Danny, but she help Charlie the only way she knew how. That was to leave and level the playing field. She had to turn the power back on. Her mind was made up, the only lingering question was if she would finally tell Miles the truth.

Before she could make up her mind the group emerged from the tent.

"We have a plan." Miles announced.

"Will it work?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." Miles answered looking annoyed.

Aaron turned to Charlie and she shrugged. "I'd say more like 50/50."

Miles glared at her.

"Well that's better than usual." Aaron smirked. "So what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was simple. Under the cover of darkness, set some explosives at strategic points on the outside of the building, get the workers out, light the fuse, watch the building implode, get to the rendezvous point, have a drink and celebrate not getting dead. What could go wrong? Plenty Miles thought to himself. He looked around at his rag-tag group of "soldiers" and fought not to roll his eyes. "How in the hell do I keep getting myself into these situations?" he though to himself. Miles commanded thousands of the most battled hardened men in the Militia, and now he was taking out a munitions factory with a handful of rebels, his niece, her annoying boyfriend, a computer geek, his ex and his sister-in-law. God he missed his bar. Miles looked over at Charlie and sighed. If he was going to be brutally honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way. This was where he belonged. This was his family.

They each had their part. He and Nora were to set the explosives, Rachel and Aaron would dress up like one of the factory workers and sound the alarm, getting them all out of the building and Jason, Charlie and the rest of the rebels would keep watch and keep the Militia guards occupied. There weren't that many as far as they could tell so Charlie shouldn't be in too much danger. Well more than usual.

Before they took their positions Miles pulled Charlie aside.

"You watch your ass you hear me? And don't do anything stupid."

"Miles…."

"I mean it Charlie, I expect you back at the rendezvous point in one piece."

"First a curfew and now what, you're going to tell me that I'm grounded if I get a scratch."

"I just might young lady."

Charlie just smiled and gave him a hug. She knew he wasn't big into public displays of affection or hugging, or even touching but she did it anyway. Partly to annoy him and partly to say what he didn't want to hear. I love you. He hugged her back. I love you too. They didn't need to say the words out loud, it was just understood. With that they set the plan in motion.

Everything was going according to plan. Charlie watched as Miles and Nora finished planting the explosives and running the fuses. She signaled Rachel and Aaron to go in and the workers out. Charlie watched her mom walk into the factory. Her retreating form brought back the memory of the last time she saw her walk away all those years ago. Charlie still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that her mom was alive and well. Charlie had missed her so much growing up and now that she was right there in front of her she just couldn't connect with her. The past few weeks had been strained at best. Her mom had gone from hovering and overprotective to completely distant. She didn't think they would ever have a relationship. An alarm bell started ringing, Charlie shook off her thoughts, she had a job to do.

The workers started to run out of the factory and the guards started to run in, weapons raised. She saw Nora light the fuse and her mom and Aaron clear the building. Hell this might actually work. Charlie should have kept her mouth shut because that is when the shit hit the fan. A squadron of Militia that they hadn't counted on rushed Miles and Nora's position. Bullets started flying from all sides. She and Jason picked off as many as they could, hoping to aid in their escape. That's when she noticed a Militia soldier bend down and pull out the fuse from the main bomb. If it didn't go off it wouldn't set off the chain reaction they needed to bring down the factory.

"Jason we have to set off the explosives." Charlie yelled over the gunfire.

"How the fuse is gone and we'll never get close enough!"

"I can hit it with my cross bow but I'll need to get a little closer. Can you cover me?"

"Yeah, how long do you need?"

She lit an arrow and placed it in her bow. "Keep them off me for 30 seconds."

Jason stood up and started firing, "You got 15!"

"That'll do."

Charlie ran forward and got as close as she dared. She was out in the open and vulnerable, but she trusted Jason to watch her back. She aimed and fired. A split second after her arrow let loose a bullet grazed her arm. She turned and ran taking cover seconds before the building blew.

They made their way to their new camp, an abandoned service station, and were confronted with a pacing and angry Miles.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"We had to light the charges somehow. What did you have a better idea?"

"You were out in the open. I told you not to do anything stupid."

"It wasn't stupid just risky."

Miles ran his hands through his hair and growled.

"Is that blood on your arm?"

"It's just a scratch. Does that mean I'm grounded?" she smirked.

"Yes your grounded. No TV for a month."

"Very funny. Just tell me good job and to go away."

"Fine, good job. Now go get cleaned up."

Charlie gave him one of her brightest smiles and walked away. Nora came up and stood beside him.

"She did good, I thought you were going to loose it when she broke cover to light the bomb."

"I almost did."

He watched his niece stand over the water bucket and wash the blood off her arm. As she finished up Jason came up to her, spun her around, gave her a huge passionate kiss, scooped her up in his arms and walked away.

"Ahhhh, my eyes. I so did not need to see that, EVER!"

"She's a big girl Miles. You honestly don't think she's still a virgin do you."

Miles hands shot up to cover his ears.

"Good god Nora, I don't need to hear this."

Nora couldn't hide her amusement. She loved seeing this side of Miles.

"Don't look so damn happy, Nora. Seriously I think I need to bleach my eyes." Then Miles started to think back to when he was a young man and the "talks" his parents had given him.

"Miles what's wrong, you look green."

"Do you think I should talk to her, you know, have the TALK."

"Oh god Miles no. No offense but I don't think the 'talk' would be received well coming from you. Besides I'm sure Maggie covered it. If not I'll talk to her. But I'm sure she's fine."

"Oh thank god. Still I should have killed him when I had the chance then I wouldn't be in this position. Hell I still could."

"You can't kill him Miles, Charlie would never forgive you."

"I'm not going to kill him, yet. If he hurts her all bets are off. But I can make him bleed. It's amazing how much blood you can loose and still live."

Nora couldn't control her laughter. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're awful cute when you get in papa bear mode."

Miles grunted, then leaned in to give Nora a kiss. Before he could make contact he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"What is it Rachel?"

"Miles I need to talk to you, in private."

"I'll see you later." Nora whispered and walked off.

"Alright Rachel, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Charlie."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel I know what you're going to say."

"I highly doubt it." Rachel muttered

"I don't like the idea of Charlie being with Jason either. Hell I don't like the idea of her being with anyone. It's times like now that I wish I could send her off to a convent, but then I'm sure the nuns would send her back. Hell I don't even know if there are convents anymore. But you have to face it, she's not a little kid anymore. She's been through and survived more crap than a girl her age should. I know I'm very much to blame for that. I've put her in situations that could have gotten her killed a hundred times over. I've taught her how to fight and how to kill. I wish to god I didn't, but it's the reality of the situation. So if her finding some happiness with Jason helps her not turn into a cold heartless bastard like me, well I guess that means I'll have to accept it. I don't have to like it but I'll learn to live with it. Just know that she can take care of herself, she's proven that more times than I can count but also know that if he hurts her I will kill him, slowly and I won't think twice about it."

"Miles what the hell are you talking about?"

"Charlie and Jason's little…. thing."

"What thing?"

"Good god Rachel, surely you've noticed how much time they spend together, the touching and the kissing." Miles finished with a shudder.

Rachel honestly hadn't noticed that Charlie was involved with Jason. But thinking back to the last few weeks she could see something blooming between them. She had been so caught up in her own head, mourning Danny, trying to make Charlie fit into the mold she always thought her daughter would be and being jealous of her relationship with Miles. What kind of mother had she had turned into. She let her son die and her daughter had grown up without her.

"Do you think I need to talk to her, you know about the birds and bees?"

"I thought about giving her the talk too, but I'm sure Maggie covered it plus Charlie's a smart girl."

Hearing about Maggie made Rachel realize how much she had missed in Charlie's life.

"I've missed so much Miles." Rachel couldn't hide the sadness in her voice.

"I know and it's all my fault. I can never make that up to you."

"It doesn't matter now Miles and I think it's best if Charlie never knows the full truth about what happened."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. She has the Matheson temper and if she found out it would go badly for you and she's going to need you when I'm gone."

"You're leaving?" Miles asked, shocked.

"Yes. I think I know how I can turn the power back on. It's the best way I can help the rebels and Charlie. I can do more good away from here and her."

"Are you at least going to say goodbye to Charlie?"

"No."

"Rachel are you actively trying to hurt her? I know you two haven't gotten along, but if you leave without saying anything you will kill the only chance you have with her. You don't understand what she's been through. She has lost everyone who has ever mattered to her, Ben, Maggie, Danny and now you want to walk out on her - a second time."

"You haven't left her."

"Well god knows I've thought about it, many times."

"But you didn't."

"No, I couldn't and I won't let you do it either."

"Miles it's better this way. I just stay here, not when I can do something to help. Plus after you hear what I have to tell you, you won't want me to stay either."

"You said this was about Charlie."

"Yes, yes it is." Rachel paused for a long moment. "Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. I don't know how to say this."

"Is she okay?" Miles interrupted.

"Yes she's fine, but please don't interrupt."

Miles raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay."

"Miles do you remember what happened between us before I married Ben?"

Miles nodded slowly.

"Well something happened while we were together and well…. She's yours."

"My what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Your daughter."

"Charlie! Wait that's impossible."

"I know you weren't a stellar student but do I really need to explain how babies are made?"

"Wait," Miles closed his eyes and scratched his head. "The timing doesn't add up. She was born, what 9 months after the wedding."

"You always did suck at math Miles, and apparently biology as well. She was born 32 weeks after the wedding, a normal pregnancy is 40 weeks. So the timing is perfect, plus I did a paternity test to confirm after she was born.

"You've known all these years and didn't tell me!" Miles had to keep himself from screaming and wringing her neck. "Why!?"

"I was getting married to your brother, you were leaving for Afghanistan and you might not have made it back. Then the black out happened and you changed. When I came to you all those years ago you weren't the Miles I knew. You were brutal and cruel. Do you think I would have given my baby to the butcher of Baltimore? You were no position to be a father. Plus she had a father. Ben was her father."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"She needs you and as much as I hate to admit it, you've changed. Somehow she had the power to change you when no one else could. Maybe I should have told you earlier. Maybe the old Miles would have come out sooner. God knows I couldn't get you to change."

Miles eyes widened. "Rachel are you jealous?"

"No."

Miles just stared at her.

"Okay yes. Do you want to know the other reason why I left my family to come to you? I hoped that seeing me again or being near me would make you wake up and be the man I knew was on the inside."

"Rachel I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I hate myself for feeling this way. But the fact is she's your daughter."

"Wow, Charlie's my daughter." Miles couldn't hide his smile. This was such a shock. It felt scary and good all at the same time.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out before now. She is just like you."

"Are you going tell her?"

"I'll leave that decision up to you." Rachel pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I've written her this letter explaining as much as I could. You can decide if and when to give it to her."

"So you are just going to drop this bomb on me and run away?"

"Miles, I know it's not perfect but it's for the best. I just can't stay." She walked up to Miles and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Miles. Take good care of our daughter."

Miles watched as Rachel grabbed her pack and walked away. His mind was reeling. He was a father. Holy crap! That's all he could think. Holy, Holy Crap.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jason crashing trough the woods, bloody and without Charlie.

"What the hell, Jason where's Charlie?"

"They took her." was all he got out before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke up laying on a cold hard surface. She laid very still, keeping her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing even. She had no idea if she was alone or not and didn't want to let her captors know she was awake. For what seemed like hours she listened, straining to hear to if anyone was with her or close by. Nothing. The absence of sound unnerved her a bit. She should be able to hear something. She slowly began to move her arms and legs, checking for injuries. As far as she could tell she wasn't hurt, at least not too bad. Her head hurt and she was sore all over but that was to be expected. Her legs moved freely, but her hands were bound tightly in front of her. She rolled over, pushed up on her hands a knees and felt dirt beneath her hands. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She took a beep breath and smelled damp musty air. Where the hell was she?

"Damn, Miles is going to be pissed." Charlie mutter to herself. "He's never going to let me out of his sight again."

Charlie closed her eyes and tried to remember anything that would help her get out of wherever she was. Things were a bit fuzzy, but she remembered being alone with Jason in the woods, not far from camp. Despite her current situation she couldn't help but smile.

Her memory came flooding back. They had been so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed the danger. It was always like that when they were alone together. When he kissed her it made her forget everything. The pain of losing Danny, Maggie and her dad, the mess with her mom, the fact that killing and fighting was becoming easier for her. That scared Charlie more than anything. She was worried she was loosing herself, loosing her humanity. She was scared she would become no better than Monroe or Miles when he was a General. But when Jason kissed her she forgot to be afraid. She felt alive, like she could be the person her father had wanted her to be. Like the world was like it should be.

That consuming kiss of his is what got her in this mess. She had been so wrapped up in the amazing feel of Jason that she forgot all of her hunting skills and everything that Miles had taught her. Some fighter she was turning out to be. They just walked up and got the jump on them. Miles wasn't ever going to let her hear the end of it. And if she got out of here alive she would gladly listen to all of it.

They did put up one hell of a fight; at least she could be proud of that. She got at least one of them before she got knocked out. Before she blacked out she remembered seeing Jason going down. Her gut twisted, she hoped like hell he was okay. Next to Miles he was the most important person in the world to her. Charlie didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.

Charlie shook her head trying to get rid of that train of thought, to motion causing the ache to sharpen. The pain was what she needed to focus on the situation at hand. No sense borrowing trouble, one of the few things her father always told her that actually stuck.

Charlie's eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She was definitely in a room of some sort. As she slowly walked around she ran into some wood boxes. She bent down and felt around their contents. She grabbed what felt like a potato. She stuck her hand out and felt a dirt wall.

"Great," she mused, "I'm in a root cellar. Basically a big hole in the ground."

Since almost suffocating in the tunnels on the way to Philly the idea of being underground in a dark, windowless, airless room did not sit will with her. Charlie took a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves and to also prove to herself that yes there was air in the room - at least for now.

Charlie continued her stumbling exploration, searching for something she could use as a weapon and hopefully the door. She was interrupted by the sounds of clanking keys and creaking hinges. A bright light from the ceiling nearly blinded her. Two men came down the ladder, grabbed her and roughly hauled her out of the cellar.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she took stock of her situation. She was in a clearing surrounded by thick woods. There were only two structures she could see. A house she was being dragged to and a barn she was being dragged from. There were a few men standing guard but none of them were wearing Militia uniforms. She could tell right away that they weren't trained soldiers. Maybe her luck was changing. If she made a break for it she might just make the tree line. As if sensing her thoughts one her escorts tightened his grip on her arm.

They dragged her up the stairs of the dilapidated farm house, shoved her into a side room and tightly tied her to a chair. They then stood by the door - clearly waiting for someone. She wondered briefly if Monroe would be the one to walk through the door. But he usually traveled with a Militia entourage and these guys weren't it. But if they weren't Militia soldiers, then who where they? It didn't matter, she wouldn't be there all that long. She was already forming an escape plan. The fact they weren't Monroe's men could actually work in her favor. She would just channel her inner Miles, be a huge pain in the ass, push a few buttons, throw them off guard and make a break for it. It might get painful but she could handle it. She had to.

Charlie heard heavy footsteps approaching the door and she noticed her tow guards stand up a little straighter. The door opened and in stepped a short overly muscled man with a crooked nose and an eye patch.

"So you're the one who blew up my factory?"

Charlie coked her head to the side, gave him a smirk and said nothing.

Anger flashed in his eyes, then he stared at her thoughtfully for several long moments. "You look familiar to me, do I know you?"

Charlie remained silent. She was sure she'd never met this man before, she would have remembered.

"It doesn't matter," he continued. "You see I run things around here and I don't take kindly to people destroying my property. "

Charlie kept her mouth shut and her expression neutral.

"I mean you have a set of brass ones, I'll give you that. Most people know not to mess with me. I'm a big man around here."

Charlie couldn't suppress the snort that came out of her mouth. Seriously she was taller than this guy.

Rage crossed Mr. Big's face and he backed handed her violently.

Charlie smiled, she found button #1.

Mr. Big regained his composure.

"That was your one warning, I've killed for less than that."

"Got a short fuse?" Charlie retorted.

Her comment was met with another strong blow. Man this guy was small but he had a fist of iron.

He got right in her face. "I want to know where the rebels are, where they are going and who's with them. And you will tell me, because darlin this is only the beginning."

"Not happing Tiny."

As quick as lightening a fist came crashing into Charlie scull and she saw stars. Maybe this wasn't the best plan, but it was all she had.

The interrogation went on and Charlie never said a word. Finally one of the doormen stepped in.

"Boss, this is getting you nowhere. Either she doesn't know anything or she's too stupid to talk."

"Fine, she won't talk, she dies. Drag her outside."

Charlie's legs wouldn't work so they dragged her out to the yard and placed her on her knees.  
"Last chance, are you going to talk?"

Charlie stared him strait in the eyes poring all of her anger into her gaze, but remained silent.

Mr. Big cocked his head to the side, bent down and grabbed her chin with his meaty hands. "Are you sure I don't know you, you remind me of someone. What's your name?"

After Charlie didn't answer, Mr. Big shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Charlie couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. She would never get the chance to tell Jason how she really felt, or see Nora and Miles again. She took a deep breath and firmed her resolve. At least she would see her Dan, Danny and Maggie again.

Mr. Big cocked the gun and aimed at her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles bent down to examine the tracks in the dirt. From what he could tell two men were dragging Charlie between them, and she wasn't struggling. This meant that she was unconscious, seriously hurt or dead. He had to hope that they wouldn't take the effort to drag a dead body around, so his money was on unconscious or hurt. A vision of Charlie bleeding and moaning in pain flashed in his brain and he picked up his pace. He was already practically running.

"Miles will you slow the hell down!" Nora hissed at him.

"If you can't keep up then stay here." Miles bit back.

"We don't know how far off they are, or where they are, and I guarantee you keep crashing around like a bull in a china shop they are going to find us before we find them."

"Good, then I'll beat one of them into telling me where they took Charlie."

Nora grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm worried about Charlie too, but getting yourself killed isn't going to help her. Plus Charlie's a smart girl; she can take care of herself."

Miles knew he was losing it. And he knew Nora could see it too. He never lost it. His legendary cool under pressure demeanor was nowhere to be seen. He'd never felt so damn frantic in all of his life. With all of the battles he'd been in in his life, nothing compared to this. In the span of half an hour he found out he had a daughter and then that she was missing. How the hell was he supposed to process all of this?

"Miles, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! We are done with the question and answer portion of the program. Now move your ass."

He heard Nora mutter "jackass" before they continued on. He knew he was being gruffer than normal. Granted no one would ever accuse him of being an overly cheery person, or hell even pleasant, but Nora didn't deserve this. But he couldn't tell her the real reason he was on edge. It didn't feel right, telling her before telling Charlie. If anyone should find out first, it should be her.

"I'm surprised Rachel didn't insist on coming along, considering she's been on this overprotective mother hen kick." Nora said, breaking the silence.

"She left." Miles answered, a fresh track taking his attention.

"What do you mean she left?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? She left, vamoosed, departed, ditched us, packed a bag, walked out."

"Oh, I see, that explains the mood."

Miles looked at Nora like she was covered in pink spots. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Oh for crying out loud, my current mood has nothing to do Rachel, you however are starting to piss me off, now if we are done talking about our feelings Dr. Phil I'd like to find my da… ah Charlie."

They continued in silence till they came to a clearing in the woods. Miles spotted a barn and a house surrounded by guards.

"This has to be where they took her." He whispered to Nora.

His suspicions were confirmed when the front door of the house flung open and two burly guys drug a very beaten and bloody Charlie out into the front yard. He watched as they placed her on her knees and let go. God love her she didn't crumble, how he didn't know. Even from this distance he could tell she had taken a beating. One eye was swollen, her lip was busted and she had other cuts on her face. Rage boiled hot within him. In his mind's eye he envisioned how he would kill each and every one of those bastards. He was dragged away from his bloody musing by the next person to step out of the house. A very short man with one eye.

"I'll be damned."

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah I know him. I'm the one who gave him the eye patch."

"You have friends everywhere don't you."

"I guess I'm that kind of guy."

"Who is he?"

"One Eyed Willy is not someone you want to piss off. Think of Strausser with a shorter fuse and short man complex."

"Shit."

Miles' blood ran cold as he watched One Eyed Willy raise his gun and take aim at Charlie's head. Oh god no, he was too late. Just as Miles started to break cover to run to Charlie, a blond headed kid put his hand on Willy's arm and said something to him. Damn they were too far away to hear anything. Willy grabbed Charlie's chin, looked her in the eyes, then stood up and started scanning the woods.

"Do you think he sees us?" Nora whispered.

Miles could only shake his head. He looked down at his hand and it was shaking. Seconds, he's been seconds away from losing her. He hadn't had a chance to be a father to her yet and this jack hole almost took it away from him. Hell he still could. It was at that moment that Miles truly realized how much he wanted to be her father. Not just a father figure but her actual god dammed father. He'd be dammed if he'd let someone like sawed off little runt take that from him.

He and Nora watched helplessly as Charlie was dragged into the barn.

"Got a plan on how we are going to get her out of there?" Nora asked?

"I'm working on it."

"It won't be easy, there's a full moon tonight and there is no cover between here and the barn. We'll be seen before we even get half way there."

"I know, I know. I'll figure it out. Why don't you find us a place to hunker down till nightfall."

As Nora walked deeper into the woods Miles stared helplessly at the barn. I'm coming Charlie. Just stay strong a little longer, I'm coming. He closed his eyes and a ghost of a memory wove through his mind. He remembered Charlie as a little girl, before the blackout. She was jumping up and down on the front seat of his car, holding on to the steering wheel pretending to drive. She broke out into fits of laughter as he made engine and brake noises, asking him to do it again and again and again. He remembered like it was yesterday.

"Take me on a ride Miles, pleeeeese!" Charlie begged in the cute way all 4 year olds do.

Miles sighed, he couldn't resist. "Okay just one."

The ride had been a short one, just a few blocks, but long enough to sing along to one of his favorite songs on the radio. When it was over she gave him a giant squeezing hug and whispered "I love you" in his ear.

Miles came back to the present, a plan to save his daughter already forming. God help those who touched her. They were dead already, they just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie didn't know if it was day or night. She was back in her dark dank hole. At least they had sent down a candle as well as some food and water. Well at least they weren't going to starve her to death.

Her body ached all over. Who knew channeling her inner Miles would hurt so much? Charlie shuddered remembering how close to death she had come.

She was staring down the barrel of a gun, heard the click of the hammer then, "Sir!" A blond boy put his hand on Mr. Big's arm. She could have kissed him, whoever he was.

"Don't interrupt me Jack."

"You're going to want to hear this right now."

Mr. Big didn't look at the newcomer or lower his gun, but he didn't shoot either. Jack took it as his queue to continue.

"My informants tell me the rebels that blew up the factory is lead by none other than General Miles Matheson."

"Matheson!?"

"Yes, and if my information is correct, and it always is sir," Jack said looking smug. "This one is especially important to him. She's family."

How the hell did he find that out, Charlie thought?

Mr. Big lowered his gun, bent down and roughly grabbed Charlie's chin, studding her closely.

"I thought you looked familiar. You are a Matheson all right. So how are you and dear old Miles related? Is he your cousin, uncle," Mr. Big paused, "father?"

Charlie kept her expression as neutral as possible. Let him come to his own conclusions.

"He's your father isn't he? How did he keep you hidden all these years? This is too good to be true. I'll bet daddy dearest is on his way here now, and he'll do just about anything to save your skin. I knew he had to have a weakness, I just had to be patient."

Mr. Big was practically salivating. God was there anyone in the republic that Miles hadn't pissed off or didn't want to kill him?

"This is my ticket back into the Militia. Monroe will be interested in getting his hands on him and you too I bet. And I'm going to be the one to deliver. Plus I have a score to settle."

He motioned to two of his men, "Take her back to the cellar. I'm betting we don't have much time. Secure her and we'll set a trap for the dear General."

They dragged her back to her hole where she promptly passed out. When Charlie woke up she found the candle burning and food on a plate. She looked around, she needed to find a weapon. Charlie had no doubt that Miles would come for her and she needed to be ready. But after her encounter with Mr. Big, part of her hoped he wouldn't. They obviously had a history and she couldn't stand it if anything happened to Miles. She leaned her head against the wall and waited.

Meanwhile in the surrounding woods…..

"Miles have you lost your mind!" Nora stood with her arms crossed a crossed her chest, looking all sorts of pissed off.

"Probably."

"You are just going to walk up and knock on the door."

"Yep."

"It's suicide."

"They won't expect it, especially since I'll be going in alone and unarmed."

"The hell you will."

"He's not going to kill me, well right away anyway. He need me alive, we have unfinished business."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"His name is William Collins."

Nora's snort interrupted him. "So he really is one-eyed Willy."

Miles formed a rare smile, "Yeah, I guess your right. Anyway he joined up when Bass and I stared to get everything organized. The guy had a huge chip on his shoulder. Short tempered, quick to fight, quick to prove himself. He actually wanted to be a General and command alongside Bass and I. I couldn't stand him but he kept at it. Finally I gave him a mission and he botched it badly. He blamed me, thought I set him up to fail so he wouldn't be in position to replace me. Like he could. He came after me, we fought, he lost an eye. I should have killed him but I kicked him out instead."

"So what makes you think he won't kill you?"

"The Militia was his life. It gave him status. Kicking him out was worse than death. He wants back in. I'll bet the farm that the thinks if he delivers me to Monroe on a silver platter that Bass will welcome him back with open arms and give him a seat at the grown ups table.

"And you're just going to let him?"

"No, but he's going to think that. If I guess right he's going to take the road north. There's a Militia camp about 30 miles away. That road goes through a pretty nasty area with cliffs on one side and a rushing river and sheer drop on the other. That's where you are going to be waiting."

"I might have a few things in my bag that will make a pretty big bang."

"Perfect. You'll have to get going if you are going to get there before us. I have a feeling Willy won't want to wait around."

Nora nodded and turned to go but Miles stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Rachel gave him. It stared at it and fingered the edges. "Promise me that no matter what you save Charlie. Don't worry about me. Saving Charlie is what's important."

"Miles don't talk like that."

"Nora," Miles practically growled. "Promise me. And of something does happen, give Charlie this." Miles handed the letter over to Nora.

"What's so important about this letter?"

"Dammit Nora, just promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I promise" Nora said as she took the letter. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful."

"He it's me."

Nora just shook her head and took off.

Miles waited till the first rays of sun started to peak through the trees. Then he walked through the clearing, up the front steps and knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Miles knocked on the door, he didn't have to wait long. The door swung open and Miles was greeted by the barrel of a colt 45. A rare gun for these times, and a little over the top. But that was Willy, always overcompensating. He raised his hands and looked down at the man holding it. One-eyed Willy was grinning from ear to ear and was practically salivating. Miles resisted the urge to roll his eyes - barely. Instead he leaned against the door frame, hands still raised.

"Hi Willy, I think you have something that belongs to me and I'd like it back."

"I just bet you would Matheson." One-eyed Willy sneered. "And it's William, soon to be General of the Monroe Militia."

"Pretty confident there aren't you half pint?"

Willy's eyes flashed with anger and he smashed the butt of his gun into Miles's stomach. Miles doubled over and was dragged into the house.

"Tie him up" Willy ordered. "Let me make myself clear Miles, you do anything – look at me funny, breath loudly, break wind without my permission and god help me I will kill that girl. Do you understand me?"

Miles looked at Willy, tilted his head to the side and nodded his understanding. Not satisfied Willy smashed his fist into Miles face.

"I want to hear you say the words, Miles. Tell me you UNDERSTAND that I hold her life in my hands."

"I understand." Miles said, barely able to control his growl.

"Now, was that so hard?" Willy turned to one of his men by the door. "Ready the wagon, we're leaving, and fetch the girl. I think it's time for a family reunion."

Miles couldn't hide his surprise. He knew Willy had figured out that Charlie was part of the same rebel group he was, that's what had to have saved her life, but he didn't think he actually figured out the she was family.

"That's right Miles, a little birdie told me that she was a Matheson. I thought she looked familiar. You were smart to keep her hidden all these years. If I had known she was out there I would have gone after her long ago. Hell I'm sure there's a list a mile long of people who would like this little nugget of information."

A cold chill ran down Miles spine. He realized that Charlie could never know he was her father. Miles had more enemies than he could count, and all of them would use Charlie to hurt him. Being his daughter would get her killed, hell even just being his niece was dangerous. Then and there Miles made his decision, when they got out of this he would do the right thing and walk away. He knew Charlie wouldn't understand, that she would hate him and god knows he didn't want to do it but he had to keep her safe.

The door crashed open and Charlie was shoved inside and he got a good look at her. Her face was covered in bruises and her lip was split. He could tell by the way she was moving that she had taken one hell of a beating, or maybe even worse. This thought made Miles strain against his restraints, anger blurring his vision. Before this was over he was going to kill every last one of them.

"Miles?" Charlie whispered.

Her voice somehow calmed him. He looked down at her sitting on the floor. "Hey kid, you alright?"

Charlie nodded. He had to hand it to her, she was doing her best to stay strong and not give anything way. Not how much pain she was in, not how scared she was, and not how relieved she was to see him.

"How touching," Willy said as he roughly dragged Charlie to a chair and tied her up. "Now you two catch, the wagon will be ready shortly. Then it will be time to go home."

Once the door closed Charlie looked up at Miles, "Please tell me you have a plan and that every rebel we've ever met is waiting outside to kill this guy?"

"Not exactly, it's just me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Some rescue."

"Not one of my finest, but I'll get the job done."

"So you have a plan."

"I always have a plan. Just sit tight and follow my lead."

"What does he want with you Miles?"

"Let's just say we have history."

"Is there anyone you don't have history with?"

Miles thought for a minute, "Probably not."

"Figured, where is he taking us?"

"To the Militia camp to the north. He's going to turn me into the Monroe."

"Like hell he is, Miles you can't let him do that." Charlie yelled.

"It's going to be alright kid, trust me."

"Seriously Miles! And you're the one who complains that I make stupid decisions. This tops all of my stupid."

Miles couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm going to get us out of this, I promise." Miles paused for a minute, looking over her injuries. "Are you sure you're okay. They didn't touch you did they?"

Charlie looked at him like he'd turned stupid, "What do you call these bruises, love taps?"

"No I mean they didn't hurt you, you know, in a, um, well, sexual way?"

"Oh god, no Miles, nothing like that."

Miles let out a huge sigh, "Thank god."

Miles heard footsteps outside the door. "Charlie look at me, we don't have much time. I need you to do what I tell when I tell you. I promise I will keep you safe."

Charlie nodded as the door opened and they were ushered into the waiting wagon. Before Miles could step up onto it Willy stopped him. "Remember what I said, you try anything and my men have orders to shoot her first."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Let's go boys, it's time to go home."

As they took off Charlie scooted closer to Miles. He leaned into her. "Don't worry kid, it will be alright."


	8. Chapter 8

The silence and the gentle rocking of the wagon had lulled Charlie into a much needed sleep. Her head rested in Mile's lap. He looked down at her and studied her face, trying to find any resemblance. All he saw was Rachel, thank god. The last thing Charlie needed was to be saddled with his ugly mug.

Willy rode up next to them and looked down at the sleeping Charlie. "You know I should have figured it out sooner, she's just like you. Stubborn as hell. She never broke, not once, no matter how hard I hit or what I threatened her with. She never talked, never even told me her name. Just kept giving me smart ass answers. Pity she's your family. Wonder what Monroe is going to do to her. She's pretty but needs to be taught a thing or two."

Willy stopped talking and just stared at Charlie. Miles did not like the look in his eye. Willy continued, "Who knows, maybe he'll give her to me as part of my reward. I'm sure given enough time I could break her. It would be fun."

"Over my dead body!" Miles spat back.

"That's the plan General, that's the plan." Willy laughed as he rode away.

Luckily Charlie slept through the whole exchange. With his bound hands Miles stroked her hair and whispered, "I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise."

Miles noticed the road getting rockier and narrower. They had to be getting close. As they rounded the bend he saw that he was right. They were going into the mountain pass with rugged terrain on one side and a sheer drop off into a river on the other. It wouldn't be long now. He shifted so he could see in front of the wagon and saw a tree lying across the road. It was time.

Charlie felt Miles tense and instantly woke up. Before she could say anything Miles put his finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet. He helped her to sit up and whispered in her ear "Get ready kid, it's going to get loud."

The wagon stopped as Willy's men went to check out the tree. As soon as they got there the tree exploded and smoke covered the pass.

"Move!" Miles yelled, as he kicked the driver to the ground.

He helped Charlie from the wagon just as Nora appeared out of the smoke with a knife in her hands.

"Nice touch with the smoke bomb" Miles said as she cut their bonds.

"Thanks, I'd figured it help with the escape." Nora turned to Charlie "You okay?"

"Just great, can we go now?"

Miles nodded and pointed up into the woods "You guys head that way, I'll be right behind you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure is damn hard to follow us, now go."

Miles turned to unhook the horses from the wagon. Through the smoke he saw Willy. He was staring at him with pure hatred and rage in his eyes. He raised his gun then turned and pointed it in Charlie's direction. "NO!" Miles screamed as he ran and tackled him causing the shot to go wide.

Charlie heard the shot and turned in time to see Miles and Willy tumble off the cliff. "Miles!" she screamed as she ran to where he disappeared. She looked down and saw him dangling from tree with Willy hanging from his legs.

"Hang on Miles, we'll get you up. Nora, find me some rope."

"Charlie you don't have time, get out of here."

"Shut up Miles."

Miles heard an all too familiar click and looked down to see Willy still had his gun and was aiming at Charlie. He looked up at her and made his decision. "I'm sorry kid," he whispered and then let go.

"Miles NOOOOO!" Charlie screamed. She kneeled at the edge of the drop off and stared at the space where Miles fell, her body racked with sobs. She barely felt Nora's hands on her shoulders dragging her away.

"We have to go Charlie, the smoke is clearing. We have to get out of here."

Numb, Charlie let Nora drag her away. Once they were a safe enough distance away from the road Nora let Charlie sit and rest.

Charlie was quiet, too quiet. "Charlie," she whispered.

Charlie lifted her head up like she'd been slapped. "We have to go back; we have to go find him."

Nora sighed. "Charlie no one could have survived that fall. He's gone." Nora said, her voice cracking.

"Miles would, he would survive it. He didn't leave me and I won't leave him."

Nora shook her head. "Nora, we at least have to try. Please I can't lose him, not now."

Nora reached into her pocket and fingered the letter in her pocket.

"I'm going with our without you Nora."

Nora only nodded.

They made their way down to the river bank, but there was no sign of Miles. With every passing hour Charlie started to lose hope.

"It's getting dark; we should make camp for the night." Nora suggested.

Nora watched as Charlie stared into the fire. The letter was burning a hole in her pocket. Maybe she shouldn't give it to her. Charlie had lost so much already. But her promise to Miles kept nagging at her.

"Dammit," she whispered to herself. Nora walked over to Charlie, with the letter in her hand. "I know now is probably not the right time, but Miles wanted me to give this to you, just in case something happened to him."

"Keep it. He's not dead Nora, he's coming back."

"Just read it Charlie."

Charlie took the letter and noticed that the seal had been broken. She looked at Nora and she just shrugged. Charlie recognized her mother's handwriting and began reading. She didn't know when the tears started and she could only guess when they would stop.

Charlie looked over at Nora, "You read this?"

"Yeah."

"Did he know?"

"I think so. He never said, but I think your mom told him before she left."

"I, I don't understand." Charlie stammered.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. How could she have lied about something like this? Oh wait this is my mom we're talking about. Lying and abandoning her kid are like second nature to her. Miles is my dad. I can't believe it. I meant what am I supposed to do with this? I've lost everyone."

"Charlie, he wanted me to make sure you were safe. He made me promise. I loved him too. I will always be there for you, you have to know that."

Charlie nodded, then looked at Nora with fresh tears in her eyes. "I never got to tell him I loved him, now he'll never know."

"He knew. Let's get some sleep; we can start fresh in the morning. There's still a chance."

Charlie lay down on the ground, the letter still clutched in her hands. "Dad," she whispered to no one in particular. Just as her eyes began to close she heard the loud snap of a twig. She shot up and saw a dark figure leaning against a tree.


	9. Chapter 9

As Miles fell through the air he heard Charlie scream. His only thought was that he loved her and regretted that he never told her. The next thing he felt was pain as he impacted the water, hard. He tumbled end over end in the current, confused, not knowing which way was up. His lungs were burning. He needed air. Miraculously he surfaced for a quick breath only to be dragged back down again. By sheer will he made it to surface and the river bank. He laid there for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of getting oxygen into his lungs.

I'm alive he thought, amazed. How the hell am I alive? Miles crawled away from the river and onto a rocky outcropping. His whole body hurt and he was covered in gashes after being crashed against the rocks. He collapsed, his energy spent from crawling just a few feet.

He wondered if Charlie and Nora got away. He should go after them. Charlie would be worried and hell would probably try something stupid looking for him. Then again it would probably be best if she thought he was dead. He hated the though of hurting her like that, but she would get over it. She would be in a lot less danger if he was dead. He'd be doing her a favor not to saddle her with the burden of being Miles Matheson's daughter. But he made her a promise not leave her. Maybe he shouldn't have. He needed to get up but couldn't get his body to listen. He closed his eyes instead and let the blackness overtake him.

"Wake up Miles, wake up." a familiar voice called to him. God he was tired. He opened his eyes to see a face he never thought he'd see again.

"Hi there little brother, you look like shit." Ben said smiling down at Miles.

"Says the dead man."

"Touché."

Miles sat up and stretched his arms and legs. "So am I finally dead?"

"Nope, just resting. Thought we could talk for a bit."

Miles nodded and looked at his brother, even if he was a delusion, it was good to see him.

"I ought to kick your ass. What were you thinking sending her to me? I was happy drinking myself to death. But no, this kid walks into my bar and tells me about family. Some family I am, do you know how many times she's almost been killed because of me?"

"She was going to go after Danny anyway, you where her best shot of surviving."

"Yeah well that didn't go so well, I'm sorry Ben, he seemed like a good kid."

"He was, he and Charlie were very close," Ben paused, regret showing on his face. "Rachel and I weren't very fair to Charlie. We never should have asked to look out for him like we did. Even when they got older and Danny got stronger, I kept asking her to do it. It was the only way I could think of to keep her from running off. She's always had an adventurous spirit and I smothered her."

"She's a good kid, stubborn, independent, tough, pain in my ass…" Miles trailed off.

Ben chuckled, "She is that. She reminds me of you. You used to be the same way when you were younger. She needed you as much as you needed her. You seem to be doing a pretty good job. That Jason kid seems alright."

"How do you know, oh never mind. I should beat you into a bloody pulp. Dealing with handsy boyfriends should be your job not mine. I am so not cut out of that. My first instinct is to kill him. Give me guns, bullets, the whole damn Militia breathing down my neck but not some guy making the moves on Charlie."

Ben couldn't contain his laughter. "You do alright."

"I'm going to get her killed Ben."

"It's a dangerous world you live in Miles."

"Yeah one of my making."

"Well if not you, it would have been somebody else, it's just human nature."

"I can't stay with her anymore Ben. I know I promised but I just can't. She's a fighter, she can take care of herself. I have a lot of enemies and they will kill her or use her to get me."

"So you are just going to let her think you're dead?"

"It's for the best."

Ben's fist came crashing into Mile's jaw. Where out of this world dreams supposed to hurt this bad? Miles could see the anger in his brother's eyes. He had never seen him that mad.

"What was that for?"

"You selfish bastard. Do you know what I would give to be with her? To get to talk to her about her boyfriend, Rachel and Danny? To tell her it was okay to cry and feel angry? To tell her I love her just one more time? To get her through this? But I can't, I'm dead. Do you want to know the real reason I sent her to you. It's not because you're good in a fight or that you could help get Danny back. It was because she needed her family, she needed her father. You."

Miles stared at Ben in shock. "You knew!?"

"Yes I knew."

"How, Rachel only just told me yesterday."

"It was shortly after Danny was born. There were so many tests and lots of blood work. They did some tests on Charlie as well. Rachel tried to hide the results from me, but I saw them, I wasn't Charlie's biological father, but we were related. I put two and two together."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know. I didn't want to loose Charlie. I never told Rachel that I knew, but it took it's toll. And honestly does it really matter now? The truth is, she is your daughter, you responsibility. I can't change the past, but you can be a part of her future."

"Ben, I don't know how to do this."

"Who does? Miles just love her and be there for her. This is going to hard enough on her." Ben paused and looked into the distance worry clouding his features. "Miles you have to wake up soon. Charlie is in danger. Someone is after her and he's going to kill her. You are the only one who can stop him."

"Who Ben?"

"There's no time," Ben grabbed Miles by he shoulder and shook, "You have to help her. You can do this. You can be her dad, just let yourself."

"Ben who's after her? Ben!" Miles called out as he opened his eyes. He was alone, the sound of the river was his only companion.

"Goodbye Ben," he whispered to the wind.

Miles stood on shaky legs. He had to find Charlie and Nora. He started to walk up the river. He'd bet his last bottle of whisky that Charlie convinced Nora to look for him, he was bound to find them somewhere on the river bank.

He walked in the darkness, stopping every so often to listen hoping to hear them. He saw their fire first. Relief almost overwhelmed him. They where here and alive. As he got closer he saw something that made his blood run cold. A short dark figure was leaning against a tree, watching Charlie sleep.


End file.
